Kang Yeonsak
Kang Yeonsak is the main antagonist in the 2013 live action film Olympus Has Fallen. He is the leader of a group of North Korean soldiers, hackers, and servants who aims to make North Korea (and to a lesser extent, himself as well) earn the respect of everyone worldwide by killing or intimidating them. While most of the film centers on Kang working to destroy the United States, his true target is South Korea. The plan involves that destroying the country would cripple military support for South Korea, making it easier for his home country North Korea to invade their bordered neighbor. This is also demonstrated when Kang executed South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo before the American politicians, proving that Kang despised South Koreans more than Americans. U.S. Army General Edward Clegg revealed that Kang's mother was killed when he was a child, which drove him to insanity and seeking revenge on America. He was portrayed by , who also played Johnny Tran in The Fast and the Furious, and Zao in Die Another Day. Biography Early life As a child born in August 12, 1976, Kang's father was executed for crimes against North Korea. He and his mother were brought across the Korean Demilitarized Zone, but while they were crossing the border, Kang's mother was killed by an American landmine. Then, Kang founded a terrorist paramilitary organization called the KUF. He and his group brought uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan to Pyongyang in 2002. Then, Kang and his group were responsible for the 2004 bombing of the British Embassy in Seoul and were involved in a hostage crisis in Seoul in 2007. He kept himself under the radar to avoid being photographed or identified by any Western Intelligence agency. Then, he blended into the South Korean government and poses himself as a chief of security and primary aide to South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo. Arrival and Reveal About 36 years later in July 6, 2013, Kang still disguised himself as the head of security and aide for South Korean Prime Minister Lee. To ensure a reunified Korea, he and former Secret Service agent, Dave Forbes, take President Benjamin Asher, Secretary of Defense, Ruth McMillan, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Admiral Joe Hoenig, hostage in the underground Presidential Emergency Operations Center in the East Wing of the White House. Plan Kang orders the Speaker of the House of Representatives, Allan Trumbull, to withdraw the U.S. Seventh Fleet and 28,500 soldiers that are actively defending South Korea to allow the civil war to end while also seeking to destroy the country by self-destructing their silo-based nuclear weapons as payback for the untimely death of his parents. To accomplish this, Kang needs three codes from Asher, McMillan and Hoenig that will allow him to activate a highly-classified fail-safe U.S. military protocol called Cerberus. Final Fight and Death Kang is eventually stabbed and killed by former Army Ranger-turned Secret Service Agent, Mike Banning, during a brutal fight in the bunker. Mike then deactivates Cerberus in time, and saves everyone living in America from being killed by nuclear weapons. Gallery Rick-Yune-Olympus-Has-Fallen.jpg|Kang Yeonsak disguised as a South Korean chief of security and aide MV5BMTk5OTExOTA1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM5NTcxOQ@@._V1._SX640_SY459_.jpg|Kang holding the President by the tie Olympushasfallen01.jpg|Kang's evil grin. Olympus-eye-to-eye.jpg|Kang Revealing his true nature. Tumblr_inline_mkixwfPPhV1qz4rgp.jpg|Kang with a handgun. Kang Yeonsak 2.png|Kang sending a video feed to the Pentagon in Washington. Kang Yeonsak 3.png|Kang speaking to Mike Banning on a security screen. Kang's death.png|Kang after being stabbed in the head with his own knife. Trivia *Because Olympus Has Fallen is partially science fiction, North Koreans in real-life cannot be as dangerous towards the United States or South Korea as Kang Yeonsak. It is virtually impossible for North Korea to make a full-scale invasion on Washington D.C. or Seoul as the film depicts. South Koreans have confirmed in legitimate polls that they do not see North Korea as effectively dangerous. Navigation de:Kang Yeonsak Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Vengeful Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Category:Assassins Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Businessmen Category:Mercenaries Category:Misogynists Category:Gangsters Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Snuff Filmer